


Pocos hablan de octubre

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Stiles in Denial, falling in love is listening fluffy songs, i won´t say i´m in lov- oh hi derek, muffins n coffee, what if
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Descubre a Alejandro Sanz casi sin querer, inmerso en esa corriente tan fácil de seguir que empieza con un rastreo de información sobre banshees en Oceanía y desemboca en cantantes latinos, en octubre."</p><p>O ese fic en el que Stiles tiene un helado de Ben & Jerry´s para cada estación, un pijama de Astérix y el gusanillo de aprender español, lo cual implica no estar disponible tres tardes a la semana y en fin, tener una vida más allá de la manada. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se lo oculta a Derek, como si fuera asunto suyo o algo.</p><p>[What if situado al final de la segunda temporada, con varias vicisitudes respecto al rumbo de la serie y un personaje sin taggear que llega antes de tiempo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando nadie me ve

**Author's Note:**

> No pongo rating porque aunque probablemente este fic no pase de los tres o cuatro capítulos, no está terminado y who knows. Los parrafitos entrecomillados son de "Cuando nadie me ve", de Alejandro Sanz (que es el hombre al que escucho cuando me enamoro).
> 
> He escrito esto porque cuando empecé a ver Teen Wolf no entendí el Sterek. Vi a un tío acojonando a otro y me frustré porque no había nada de afecto, y el afecto es como el helado, importante. Así que me he propuesto cogerlos a los dos y hacer que su relación avance de un extremo a otro. A ver qué pasa.

_Pocos hablan de octubre_

* * *

**D** escubre a Alejandro Sanz casi sin querer, inmerso en esa corriente tan fácil de seguir que empieza con un rastreo de información sobre banshees en Oceanía y desemboca en cantantes latinos, en octubre.

Lo recuerda porque es el mes de los nostálgicos por excelencia, aquel que el mundo musical ha pactado pasar por alto con canciones como _Wake me up when September ends_ o _November Rain._ Octubre es el Grimmauld Place de los calendarios, y el mes en que Stiles conoció _Cuando nadie me ve_ y le dio un apretón de manos y veinte veces al botón de replay. Fue en octubre. Vete tú a olvidarlo. Una vez asentada la rutina de regreso a los colegios y al trabajo de septiembre, cuando cambian la hora y anochece antes, y el otoño colorea las hojas de amarillo y todo eso evoca melancolía y tarrinas de chunky monkey un domingo en el que te cuesta decidirte por _Crónicas Carnívoras_ o _Dime con cuántos,_ lo cual es un panorama deprimente se mire por donde se mire.

_“A veces te miro y a veces te dejas, me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas. A veces por todo, aunque nunca me falles. A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie. A veces te juro de veras que siento, no darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos.”_

Busca en Wikipedia para asegurarse de que se ha descargado todos sus álbumes y abre el correo en otra pestaña para encontrarse con la parte del trabajo de ecosistemas de Bacon Hills que le tocó a Scott cuando se lo repartieron (y que pasa de hacerle las correcciones que está seguro que necesita antes de entregarlo), el aviso de renovación de Redtube y varias ofertas de Groupon, a las que echa un vistazo, por si alguna tiene que ver con pizzas de doce centímetros de diámetro más Coca-Cola que puede ir a buscar por menos de diez pavos, aprovechando que su padre no está y Stiles no tiene que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para contagiarle las (aparentes) ganas locas de comerse una ensalada de lechuga de colores de los que no deberían ser las lechugas, tomate, pepino y Burgo de Arias, que ni siquiera es queso-queso (el de verdad puede encontrarse en pizzas y hamburguesas del Rockabilly, y es amarillo). “Venga, que me solidarizo y me la como yo también, sé un adulto maduro y afable y aprecia que el esmirriado de tu hijo haya aprendido a distinguir los canónigos de la col por ti”.

_¡Nuevo! Curso de español por 15´00 $ (antes 50´00 $, ahorro del 70%)_

Pica sobre el anuncio y, tras no obtener ningún dato especialmente relevante, intenta acceder a la página para informarse mejor. La contraseña se borró la última vez que limpió el historial.

—Mierda.

Baja a la cocina esperando haber metido en la nevera una botella de té de limón media hora antes y tratando de discernir por qué le pareció adecuado registrarse en Groupon hasta arriba de Jack Daniel´s y poner de contraseña el nombre de esa colina neozelandesa de ochenta y cinco letras a la que la gente normal se contenta con llamar Taumata. Y en cuál de esas ochenta y cinco letras se habría equivocado tecleando.

Al final opta por abrirse un correo nuevo porque en fin, ya iba siendo hora de crearse una dirección que poder dar a sus conocidos sin tener que explicar que a los nueve años difícilmente había algo más apasionante que Digimon.

_[stilestilinski96@outlook.com](mailto:stilestilinski96@outlook.com) _

Se registra en Groupon con esa cuenta pero eso sí, de nombre de usuario se pone Piecito porque total, nadie va a saberlo y ese dinosaurio era la caña de la cabaña.

Busca la oferta del curso de español y para su sorpresa, tarda menos de un minuto corto en dar con ella porque el filtro de “En tu zona” está activado. Lee con avidez. Sorbe dos tragos largos de té a morro, directamente de la botella, y se pasa el dorso del pijama de Astérix por el labio inferior.

Resulta que hay una academia a cinco manzanas del instituto, un poco escondida, sobre esa tiendita de muffins y cupcakes que su padre mira de soslayo desde el coche patrulla antes de gimotear “Stileeees, magdalenas”. El curso es intensivo y dura dos meses, martes, jueves y viernes. Stiles suspira, desilusionado. Sabe que no puede ser. Que hace varias semanas que en Bacon Hills no sucede nada extraordinario más allá de que Finstock hiciera titular a Grimberg por su cumpleaños (que coincidía con el Día de los Inocentes) para desmentirlo a las pocas horas. Pero no.

_No._ No, de ninguna manera.

_Sabes que no puede ser, ¿por qué te haces esto_? Se supone que Stiles tiene los dos dedos de frente de los que carece Scott. Que sabe priorizar y poner la seguridad de los suyos por encima de un partido de lacrosse, llevarse dos hostias y seguir actuando con la cabeza fría, mantener a flote a Derek durante dos horas en la piscina del instituto y básicamente, renunciar a sus intereses por un bien mayor. _¿Y va a ser siempre así? ¿Y quién va a renunciar a sus intereses por ti? ¿Y cómo sabes que puedes fiarte del traductor Google para traducir las canciones de Alejandro Sanz? ¿Y cómo vas a comprender a las bilingües del foro de_ OnLadies _cuando dicen que es un poeta si no tienes ni puta idea de español?_

Scott no se lo echaría en cara. Y si lo hiciera, Stiles le pasaría un Word titulado “ _Veces en las que ha estado a punto de morir gente (incluido yo) porque Scott y Allison son gilipollas y por lo visto, los únicos adolescentes hormonados de Bacon Hills"_ (en realidad se llama “asdfasdfaf”, para despistar).

Toda la manada tiene siempre asuntos que atender por encima de la propia manada, salvo Derek. _Mierda. Derek._

No tiene por qué pasar nada sobrenatural los martes, jueves y viernes habiendo cuatro días mucho más convenientes. Y si pasa, puede fingir que se ha olvidado el Adderall en casa y que está al borde de un ataque de histeria y darse el piro. Fijo que llega antes que Jackson y su Porsche. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a fingir que está bien que fingir que está mal será pan comido porque no tendrá que fingir exactamente. _Quince pavos. Solo quince pavos._

Se remueve en la silla. Sube los pies y cruza los tobillos. Chasquea la lengua.

—Joder, Stiles —Se revuelve el pelo con impaciencia—. Si no te atreves a comprar un curso de español de dos meses por Derek, ¿cómo vas a aspirar a- joder, pues a _vivir_ y a hacer planes a largo plazo y qué se yo, reservar entrada para ir al Lollapalooza, comprarte una caravana, decorarla como la de Scooby Doo y recorrer el país estado a estado con el maletero lleno de sombreros mexicanos hechos de nachos y guacamole, colarte en la ceremonia de los Óscar o ir a la universidad de Luisiana, para la que tus padres empezaron a ahorrar cuando naciste y a la que siempre has querido ir porque hacen tacos de caimán a dos calles? ¡Es como… como quedarte anclado a un pueblucho sin oportunidades porque tu novia ni estudia, ni trabaja ni en definitiva-

Detiene su monólogo en seco.

_Mierda. Derek._

No acaba de comparar a Derek con- no, no lo ha hecho. La primera vez que vio a Derek _físicamente_ en su interior se desató un maremoto de pensamientos, y el que llegó antes a su cerebro fue “Scott, querido, llama al IKEA y diles que se han dejado un armario de cuatro puertas en medio del puto bosque”.

Derek podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es la antítesis de una chica. Y si lo fuera sería guapa y daría putísimo miedo, así que no, muchas gracias, Derek siendo un tío está bien. O sea. No “bien” en plan gay, sino en plan “guay, eres suficientemente amenazante siendo un tío, quédate así”.

Si Stiles fuera una chica podría haberle puesto como quinientas denuncias por maltrato de género, intimidación, violencia y ser demasiado intenso en espacios reducidos.

—Que te peten, Derek. Que te peten muy fuerte.

_¡Cupón comprado! Reservar hora. Imprimir cupón._

Ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse. De que Stiles va a aprender español y quizá conozca a alguien a quien le apetezca tomarse un café y un muffin de limón con él al terminar la clase, y quizá sea una chica, tal vez rubia o pelirroja o una mezcla de ambas, y puede que disfrute de su compañía y no lo mande a callar cada dos por tres o le esquive la mirada y cuando se la mantenga, no sea una mirada de lástima. De _aww lo siento_ , _eres un buen chico Stiles, pero te pasas de pesado._

Derek no se entera de lo que pasa en su vida aunque Stiles se lo cuente porque no le interesan sus series favoritas, el helado que toma según la estación ( _vainilla honey caramel_ en otoño, _peanut butter cup_ en invierno, _baked Alaska_ en primavera y _fairly nut_ en verano, todos de Ben  & Jerry´s aunque sean más caros que el culo de Jennifer López, porque el helado es de esas cosas con las que Stiles no escatima en gastos), su madre muerta ni las carreras que le gustaría estudiar y entre las que todavía no se ha decidido, así que si Stiles está determinado a que no sepa algo, no lo va a saber y punto. Ni lo del curso, ni lo de que _Cuando nadie me ve_ le recuerda a él y le hace preguntarse si Derek es de otra forma cuando se queda solo y nadie puede verlo, o si es que es así de desagradable con todo el mundo, o si es solo con él.

No debería sentir que lo está traicionando porque NO hay nada que traicionar.

_“Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo, y hay cosas tan mías… pero es que yo no las veo. Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo, no entiendo, mi vida, se encienden los versos, que a oscuras te puedo. Lo siento, no acierto. No enciendas las luces, que tengo desnudo el alma y el cuerpo.”_

_Mierda. Derek._

Apaga el iPod y enciende la tele. Pone la CNN a un volumen tenue, como de chisporroteo de miel caliente en la sartén, que le ayuda a recrear la sensación de no estar solo en casa y alivia la presión de la música contra los oídos después de tenerlos embutidos tres horas con unos auriculares de los que duelen y hay que colocar en una posición estratégica para que suenen los dos. Abre el trabajo a medias con Scott y cuenta cinco faltas ortográficas en el primer párrafo.

Se remanga los puños del pijama, se pasa una cazadora roja por los hombros y deja un Cola Cao bullendo con suavidad en la cafetera mientras va al bazar de la esquina a por unos auriculares blanditos, divagando sobre la fuente y el color que mejor le sentarían a la portada.


	2. Looking for paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efectivamente, hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada extraordinario en Bacon Hills. Demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a situar este fic al final de la segunda temporada, que es un terreno en el que me siento más o menos segura. Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios :)

**C** uando baja a desayunar al día siguiente su padre está de paso. Huele a espuma mentolada de una marca que Stiles identifica como Gillete —ha destapado el bote y cambiado los cabezales de la maquinilla para familiarizarse con los pelos que supuso que le saldrían a los diecisiete _como muy tarde_. Ahora ha ampliado el plazo a los veintiuno, que es la edad a la que el hombre puede beber (lícitamente), entrar a una discoteca (legalmente) y un par de cosas más que Stiles ha hecho antes de tiempo. Los veintiuno. La frontera cruel al desarrollo masculino según _Men´s Health_ — desde el marco sin puerta de la cocina.

Lo ve escrutar la primera de las dos opciones de su dieta personalizada, pegada a la nevera con un tonelaje de imanes de hortalizas, marcianitos de _Toy Story_ y franquicias de comida rápida.

  
—¿Qué va a ser, Sheriff? ¿Tostadas de pan integral con una cucharada sopera de aceite de oliva o un tazón de cereales integrales con Cola Cao Zero?

—Err... ¿bacon con huevos?

  
—Buen intentó, papá —concede, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar hasta un bol de _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_ que siempre se promete colocar en un estante más bajo—. ¿Qué tal anoche? —pregunta abriendo un cartón de leche semidesnatada (la diferencia entre régimen y sacrificio radica en el prefijo _semi_ ), vertiéndola en el bol y en su taza de _Los Increíbles_ y rascando con una cuchara grande lo que queda de Cola Cao (Zero para su padre, Turbo para él). Lo apunta en la libretita de _Jurassic Park_ que les regalaron con una promoción especial de Telepizza (y que hace las veces de block para las listas de la compra) y despejan un poco la mesa, lo suficiente para poder comer, arrimando el frutero a dos o tres servilletas arrugadas, unos vasos sin lavar y una novela de Agatha Christie que Stiles pensó que le aportaría un aire interesante si la sacaba de la biblioteca municipal, pero que no ha empezado a leer.

  
El señor Stilinski se muestra reacio a resumirle la jornada, como de costumbre, pero al final acaba desembuchando, _como de costumbre._

  
—Me he apuntado a clases de español —Se sorprende diciendo casi al final, ansioso con la perspectiva de poder ser sincero con él.

  
Su padre enjuaga el último plato llano de la pila y lo mira con curiosidad.

  
—¿Español? —repite, en ese tono de “cuéntame más porque no lo estoy pillando”.

  
—Depende.

  
—¿Depende?

—De si sigues sin superar la homosexualidad de Ricky Martin. Y también de si eres de los que se toman a Pitbull en serio.

  
—¿Pero te dan titulación? ¿Cuánto...?

  
—Un diploma, si completo el curso. Puedo incluirlo en el currículum. Y quince pavos. Ya está pagado y no, no puedes reembolsarme. Ya sé que todo lo que tenga que ver con mi educación corre de tu cuenta, pero esto va aparte, así que no te preocupes.

  
Discuten un poco, hasta que a su padre le dan un toque por el walkie-talkie y sale de casa caminando de espaldas, peleándose con un termo lleno de café negro, sin leche ni azúcar, pidiéndole a su hijo que no lo espere para almorzar.

  
El frío otoñal le sonrosa las mejillas y la nariz al lavarse la cara. Stiles se mete la camisa del pijama por dentro de los vaqueros y se abotona otra de cuadros hasta que el último botón le oprime un poco el gaznate. No es como si alguien se fuera a fijar en lo que lleva puesto. Recuerda que una vez la limpiadora estaba pasando la fregona en el baño de los chicos y él se meaba vivo, así que entró en el de las chicas y vio a Anette Morrison enseñándole el piercing del pezón a Claudia Abens, que la había cogido de la muñeca cuando la otra había intentado taparse.

  
_“Solo es Stiles, Annie. No cuenta como chico-chico”._

  
_Solo es Stiles_ , piensa mientras envuelve un sándwich de tres pisos en papel de plata. Jamón de pavo, manteca de cacahuete, queso-queso, paté de hígado, mermelada de fresa, Nutella y tantantanTÁN: tabasco ( _tantantanTÁN_ ). _Solo es Stiles, fobia a la sangre e historia completa de la circuncisión en el parcial de economía. Tiene que estar dopado para que no le estalle el cráneo y ni siquiera es un hombre lobo, meh._

  
Le repatea cuando su padre cree que le hace un favor diciéndole que no lo espere.

  
_Esperé a Scott para no tener que cortarle un brazo a Derek, papá. Esperé dos horas en una piscina dudosamente aclimatada por no ahogarnos los dos. Esperé a que Lydia se despertara y me dejé la columna y las sobras de dignidad en los asientos del médico._   
_Puedo esperarte media hora para comer juntos, no voy a morirme. No por eso._

  
Ser _solo Stiles_ está bien. Hay gente que se queda con Robin pudiendo aspirar a Batman, igual que hay personas que echan sacarina en el café sin estar a dieta y habiendo azúcar blanquilla. A veces, Stiles piensa en _esa chica_ (que empieza a asumir que no es Lydia) y cree que quizá no vivan en el mismo país. Sabe que no la conquistaría solo con mirarla una vez, porque no es de esos. Probablemente haga falta que lo vuelva a mirar durante un rato. Ganaría puntos vestido. O no. Podría darse cuenta escuchándolo. De que Stiles es solo Stiles pero podría ser _su_ Stiles si ella quisiera.

  
Stiles solo es Robin, pero podría ser su Batman.

* * *

 **D** erek tiene un club de fans. La manada no lo sabe, por supuesto. Solo Erica, y porque antes de estar con Boyd fue miembro de honor de El Club, que se llama así tras varias intentonas de bautizo tales como Adictos a la Derekina o Derekiers. Erica conoce cómo funcionan las cosas ahí dentro, aunque nunca haya hablado con ninguno de los otros miembros. No hay una minoría/mayoría de edad de admisión, pero Erica ha visto a las mellizas de la vecina jugar a las casitas en el rellano con sus Littlest Pet Shop, llamar a una gatita Abey (melliza rubia), a una perrita Amya (melliza no tan rubia) y al lobo con el que ambas quieren casarse, Derek. Y tienen ocho años. En algún apartado de las leyes de Mendel sobre la herencia genética figura El Club, al que también pertenece la madre de Abey y Amya. Y la madre de la madre de Abey y Amya. El Club no discrimina.

 

  
La situación civil tampoco. Casadas, solteras, viudas, quinceañeras con una relación de tres semanas en Facebook. Y eso solo las chicas. El Club es muy tolerante. Danny estuvo una temporada pensando en unirse, pero no tenía muy claro si tenían que invitarlo o qué, y le daba no-sé-qué preguntar. El Club. 25% gays, 75% mujeres (la mayoría sin dentadura postiza/de leche, la mitad con algún chute de bótox).

  
A Peter le divierte tanto la idea que no desperdicia la oportunidad de meterse con él.

  
—Tienen tu edad, Peter.

  
—Y sin embargo es a ti a quien vienen a ver. ¿Puedo ser el tesorero?

  
—Estás enfermo.

  
No pasa más tiempo del imprescindible en el apartamento. Entra y sale con los brazos manchados de pintura reseca y barniz, en mangas de camisa, el pelo corto tiznado de serrín. A falta de unos meses para los veinticuatro, Derek se ha convertido en el vecino al que las marujas adoran encontrarse en el ascensor al volver del súper.

  
—Derek, Derek, _Derek._

  
—Estás hablando, pero en realidad no te estoy escuchando.

  
—¿Puedes preguntarle a Mary qué tal se le dan las bolitas de coco? Son mis preferidas.

  
—No.

  
— _Dereeeeek._

  
—Me vuelvo a casa —informa sin alterarse, echándose una mochila con papel de lija, cables y brochas de distinto grosor al hombro. Remarcando _casa_ sin saber muy bien qué efecto pretende causar—. Hay pastel de zanahoria y chocolate en el microondas.

  
Peter enarca las cejas, con ese aire tan suyo de "hagamos como que me sorprende".

  
—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

  
—Cuando saliste a sacar dinero al cajero.

  
—Fueron quince minutos.

  
—Ya.

  
—¿Quién?

  
—La divorciada. Lisa.

  
Peter tuerce la boca, haciendo memoria.

  
—¿La del crío gilipollas que siempre nos toca el timbre cuando sale al descansillo?

  
—Zanahoria, chocolate y coco rallado.

  
—Lisa. Un encanto de mujer.

  
Peter ingresa en El Club ese mismo viernes. Alguien tiene que diseñar las camisetas y los pins.

  
Todo sea por el coco.

* * *

 **D** erek conduce hasta la Mansión Hale con _Kings of Lion_ a todo volumen, lo cual hace rara vez porque lo considera solo un escalón por debajo del mal gusto que denota escuchar música en el metro sin los cascos. Aunque prefiere pensar que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, a menudo lo atormenta la posibilidad de que cualquier alfa podría lidiar con todo lo que a él se le va de las manos por momentos.

 

  
Le sigue costando no tener pesadillas con Kate. Mirar a Peter sin ver a Laura, después de dos años. _¿Por qué no la ayudaste? Podríais haber sido fuertes juntos. ¿Por qué tenías que ser el alfa? ¿Tenías que matarla? ¿Por qué no trasladarte a otro sitio y fortalecerte allí?_

  
No pasa un día que se acueste sin darle vueltas. Por qué volvió su tío. Dónde queda ese Santa Claus tan sospechoso que entraba con un saco de lona en la Mansión Hale y les traía el Scalextric y los Action Man a sus primos y a él en Navidad. Derek intenta conformarse con el hecho de que han adquirido peso y fuerza en la zona. No hacerse preguntas. Mantenerse ocupado cuando no está entrenando con Erica y Boyd, aprendiendo de Deaton junto a Isaac, dejándose seducir un poco por el lacrosse y el baloncesto (Scott, Jackson y Danny), devorando libros antiquísimos propiedad de los Argent, aceptando algún que otro jersey de Lydia porque _“Derek, EN SERIO, estás taaan fuera de onda. Esas botas son de la Guerra de Secesión. O del primer videoclip de Madonna. Lo que pasara primero”._

  
A Stiles siempre lo deja para el final porque no tiene una función específica, y no porque no sirva para nada, sino porque es como una navaja multiusos. Sirve para _demasiado_. Y es la razón principal por la que a Derek le interesa mantenerse ocupado y no hacerse preguntas además de Peter, el calentamiento global y otros fenómenos que no hacen más que ir a peor.

  
Stiles tiene _algo._

  
_Diecisiete años, por ejemplo. Y TDAH._

  
El lobo fue más rápido que él. El lobo siempre es más rápido, más listo y más perverso. Al principio, a Derek se le ocurrió la teoría de que el lobo, el instinto inconfeso, el aullido contenido, la presencia constante de la bestia en el organismo, el lobo no detectaba antes las cosas, sino que las _creaba_ para que el hombre las viera, como los recuerdos prefabricados de otros en tu memoria. 

  
El lobo le decía “ _Stiles es el chico más inteligente que has conocido nunca, Derek, y sin él estaríais todos muertos”, “te asusta su conversación y por eso la evitas, como el lobo rehúye el fuego y las fuerzas poderosas. Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura, alfa de pacotilla”, “no podrías morderle sin tocar por lo menos dos lunares. Aunque no lo has visto desnudo. Tiene que haber algún centímetro de piel sin lunares”, “¿te has fijado en cómo sonríe? ¿En cómo no se rinde nunca y lleva la procesión por dentro? Es más fuerte que todos vosotros juntos, ¿no te gusta?”, “nunca lo han besado, ¿te lo puedes creer? Podrías enseñarle. Despacio, contra la puerta del Jeep, después de llevarlo a cenar y esas cosas que nunca hiciste por Kate, porque era mayor y flirteaba de otra forma, y no hacía falta para llevarte a la cama”, “si fuera un animal sería un zorro. Pequeño, astuto y escurridizo. Podrías lamerle las pulgas”._

  
El lobo era un hijo de la gran puta y a Stiles había que mantenerlo a raya, lejos de un problema que Derek sabía cómo solucionar sin muchas sutilezas pero que se truncaba con la heterosexualidad de un adolescente virgen de diecisiete años al que le había jodido la vida demasiadas veces.

_“¿Eres un lobo malote, Derek?”_

  
Sería más fácil si no le hablara como si fuera tonto. Haciéndolo sentir un niño estúpido con déficit de control externo. Con la provocación cada frase y media, la lengua fuera de la boca, _joder Stiles, no sabes lo que me haces y cómo me lo haces_. Hasta Scott lo había notado. La pulsión. El descarrilamiento de la sangre en las venas, el calor animal agazapado en los músculos, los colmillos crujiendo como putas cerezas escarchadas.

  
A veces salen por ahí, los dos solos. Nada muy complejo. Derek nunca lo llama _quedar_. Stiles lo define como _quedarse solos juntos_ , cuando los planetas se alinean, cada oveja sale con su pareja y a nadie le remuerde la conciencia marginarlos. Sale alguna frikada de Marvel de la que Stiles tiene el cómic (o no) o Derek tiene una pared que pintar (o un suelo al que colocarle parqué), pocas ganas de ponerse a ello y un pack de cervezas con limón, que es la que bebe Stiles porque l _a otra sabe a meados, y no es que los haya probado pero los he olido y oh tío, ascazo._

Derek suele preguntarse por qué se hace eso a sí mismo cuando empieza a latir de ganas bajo la cremallera del pantalón, ante un chiste especialmente ridículo. A fijarse en el hueco sobrante entre sus muñecas huesudas y el puño deshilachado del jersey. La nuez subiendo y bajando al beber cerveza, metiendo la lengua dentro del cuello del botellín, como besando sin demasiado estilo. Sucio y sin técnica.

  
_Por qué me hago esto._

  
Suspira exasperado, viéndolo dibujar pollas con un pincel embadurnado de pintura añil.

  
No es tan canalla como para engañarse convenciéndose de que no le cae bien. _Oh Derek, ojalá te cayera mal. Ojalá no recordaras que era miércoles por las deportivas que llevaba puestas._  
Aparca con un restallido de hojarasca, frente al porche.

Es bajar del coche y notar que algo no va bien.

* * *

 **E** l sábado a Stiles le llega un comunicado al correo del instituto, informando de que han encontrado un sustituto provisional para Harris y la clase de química del lunes sigue en pie.

 

Siete intentos fallidos de que Scott le coja el móvil, doscientos whatsapps tipo “jhjsghgj” y “gñi” y un par de selfies de sus colegas transexuales después, Stiles se rinde.

  
Le apetece desayunar fuera. Recoge un poco antes de salir y cierra la puerta de su habitación con llave para ahorrarle un disgusto a su padre, por si viene mientras él no está y le da por asomarse.

Parapetado frente al volante, retwittea un par de puntazos del chef Ramsay y medita si su antojo de gofres ahogados en caramelo y mantequilla es verdaderamente superior a la promesa de una bandeja de muffins + café con nata fresca por cinco dólares que su soy-pobre-radar captó al volver con el Jeep del instituto, escrita a tizas de colores y con caligrafía de araña sobre una pizarrita. La tiendita de debajo de la academia se llama _Dulcely_ , y es apta para celiacos. Se planta allí al son de Looking for Paradise, de Alejandro Sanz, sopesando si llamar a alguien para no comer solo o ahorrarse el —más que probable— plantón colectivo.

  
—Lo intentaría contigo, Derek. Pero solo hay algo peor que rechazar mi compañía porque cuentas con la de alguien mejor, y es rechazarla para estar solo.

  
La chica del mostrador se llama Alba y tiene una sonrisa demasiado grande para medirla en hectáreas. Hay bandejas altas de cristal con cajitas de bombones y palmeras de chocolate artesanales y un expositor de muestra recubierto con papel absorbente, sobre el que se alza una montañita de rodajas de pan tostadas, caramelizadas y bañadas en leche dulce.

  
El sitio es muy cuco, con sus mesitas dispares de madera, sus sillas acolchadas en tonos pastel y sus lamparitas de tela entre las que, a pesar de ser de día, asoman unos bombillos rosas, azules y amarillos. Las paredes están pintadas cada una de un color. Beige, vainilla, malva claro y rosa palo. No es que Stiles sepa lo que es el rosa palo. Solo hay dos tipos de rosa. El intenso y el flojo. Y el fucsia. Si es que entra en la gama de los rosas.

  
Se pide dos muffins de canela, uno de dulce de leche, otro de Oreo, un cupcake de bacon y sirope de arce y el muffin experimental de tarta de queso y arándanos. Hacen el mejor café que ha probado en sus dos vidas pasadas y _oh, ojalá pudieras probarlo._

  
No tiene a nadie en mente cuando lo piensa, pero pide un vasito para llevar y un muffin de chocolate (que le salen escandalosamente caros al no formar parte de la oferta). Paga y deja una propina miserable.

  
Pone rumbo al apartamento de Derek y le garabatea una nota _(ha sobrado y me daba pena tirarlo así que, ¿por el hambre en el mundo?)_ que espera que encuentre antes que Peter.

  
Derek le contesta por la noche, unas seis horas después de asumir que no lo haría.

  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 23:46)

  
“Por el hambre en el mundo”.

* * *

 **E** l sustituto de Harris resulta ser un cuarentón gordinflón y simpático que viene a clase en Harley, explica el movimiento circular uniforme con una pokeball y siempre acaba el temario hablando de Valentino Rossi.

 

  
—Y no es que esté pensando en retirarlo a los rallys, bendito sea. Porque no, Valen se niega a irse a morir a superbike, pero eso es otra historia. Lo que digo —explica dando un puñetazo al pupitre de Jackson, que se queda rígido. Scott y él intercambian una mirada solemne. Dejan de reírse cuando los ojos de Jackson se vuelven amarillos— es que Marc Márquez me gusta de sucesor. No me importaría que mi hija Molly saliera con él, fijaos en lo que os digo. O con el hermano, aunque me da que le van más rollo el hijo chulápodo de Will Smith. Bueno, no sé si es eso o que le enternece verlo de parejita con Justin Bieber, la verdad. Está atravesando una etapa difícil, con las crisis de identidad, la autoprohibición de tener amigos que escuchen reggaetón, el odio inhumano a Cristiano Ronaldo y todo eso. —Hace una pausa reflexiva. Se encoge de hombros—. Laguna Seca, señores, peregrinemos todos a Laguna Seca.

  
A ese paso, a Stiles corre el riesgo de gustarle química.

* * *

 **S** tiles siempre quiso tener un lobo para llamarlo Calcetines, desde que vio _Bailando con lobos_ y pensó que estos eran como los perros, pero más bonitos y difíciles.

 

  
Tiene que pasar todo el fin de semana y parte del lunes para que Derek se plante fuera del instituto y se lo quede mirando con cara de “vamos a hacer esto por las buenas”, lo cual no varía de su jeto habitual salvo por el mentón apuntando hacia las clavículas y las cejas _(dios Derek, parecen dos gatos tumbados, qué gracioso)_ significativamente arqueadas.

  
En primera instancia, Stiles mete todo en el estuche y, cuando está a nada de cerrar su libro de matemáticas avanzadas, se queda estático. _Que te peten muy fuerte, Derek._ Opta por fingir que no lo ha visto por entre los dedos (tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano) y volver a centrar su atención en el folleto de la academia de español, que se llama Dorotea.

  
Apaga el móvil antes de que empiece a sonar.

  
Scott y Jackson se esfumaron antes del recreo sin decir ni mu, y Scott llevaba ilocalizable desde el sábado, lo que significa que deben andar todos metidos en un nuevo lío lobuno que no pueden resolver, y algún iluminado (seguramente Peter) ha espetado algo como “eh, EH, ¿y el chaval adicto al Monster? ¿No lo habréis dejado por ahí viviendo una vida sin sobresaltos, ¿no?”.

  
Va a ser egoísta por una vez.

  
—¿Ese no es Derek Hale?

  
Sí señor.

  
—¿Qué hace? Ha echado a andar.

  
Eso es lo que va a hacer. Pasar de su culo.

  
—Está entrando en el instituto.

  
_Mierda. Derek._

  
Hay legiones y legiones de mujeres que viven pendientes del culo de Derek. Puede empezar a pasar de él mañana. O pasado. O en cualquier otra circunstancia en la que lo tenga a un radio de dos kilómetros.

  
Cierra _Matemáticas de segundo de bachillerato. Edición revisada por J. Boatfield_ y sale de clase con la mochila abierta y las piernas hechas un nudo marinero. Derek ya está ahí, apoyado en una taquilla en plan Grease, con su chupa de cuero y sus hombros gigantescos. Infinitamente más guapo que John Travolta, aunque Stiles no entiende de belleza masculina. Pero _si_ entendiera. Todo muy hipotético.

  
—¿Qué ibas a hacer, Derek? ¿Cuál era tu plan genial? ¿Sacarme a rastras del instituto?

  
Arranca de ahí antes de que vuelva la señorita Miller, que salió hace dos minutos escasos a hacer unas fotocopias. Derek lo llama pero Stiles no se da la vuelta. Si se da la vuelta lo apabulla con la mirada y con su metro noventa de fibra, sombra de barba perpetua, traumas infantiles y mala leche y no, gracias pero no.

  
—Stiles.

  
—No. No digas _Stiles_ como si estuviera diciendo una gilipollez o como si no tuvieras paciencia para mi sarcasmo porque vamos a ver, ¿crees que tengo _yo_ paciencia para tu estoicidad? ¿Eh?

  
—¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Has pasado los peores años de la adolescencia sin comportarte como un niñato inconsciente y ahora que estás en la recta final te da por ponerte reivindicativo? Joder.

  
—¿Podemos posponer esta conversación? Tengo como cinco tipos de barritas de cereales distintas y un termo con medio litro de leche fría que me gustaría meterme entre pecho y espalda antes de avasallarte con todas las razones que tengo para ponerme reivindicativo.

  
ENCIMA van en su Jeep. _Tócate los cojones._

  
Un día de estos le pasa la factura de la gasolina, a ver si se da por aludido.

* * *

—¿ **V** as a decirme qué es lo que ocurre o prefieres que ponga música?

 

  
Por toda respuesta, Derek trastea con la radio. Demasiado grande para caber dentro del cinturón. Es como esos cachorros que nacen siendo grandes. Con su poquito de adorable y todo.

  
—Gracias por tus esfuerzos comunicativos. Tengo un disco puesto.

  
—¿De qué?

  
_“A veces me siento perdido. Inquieto, solo y confundido. Entonces me ato a las estrellas y al mundo entero le doy vueltas.”_

  
—Alejandro Sanz.

  
Derek arruga la nariz.

—¿Qué es eso?

  
—¿Lo preguntas porque no sabes quién es o estamos ante un debate muy subjetivo y muy inmaduro sobre gustos musicales? Porque no voy a participar.

  
—¿ _Alejandro Sanz_ , Stiles?

  
—Yo canto para alguien como tú —berrea Stiles—. Pon la oreja, nena.

Terminan tarareando el estribillo. Stiles hace de Alejandro Sanz y Derek de Alicia Keys. Baja el volumen a traición en una rotonda y deja a Derek cantando solo.

  
—Hipócrita.

  
—No me la sé. La echaron el otro día por Inolvidable FM. Es pegadiza.

  
—Tranqui, Miley. Ahora te llevo a Factor X. Prometo votarte desde casa.

—Te mataría si no estuvieras al volante.

  
—Como si no pudieras saltar por la ventana.

  
—No podría verte morir lentamente.

  
—Yo también te quiero.

  
Aparcan entre el Porsche de Jackson y el Camaro de Derek. Scott sale de la Mansión Hale con cara de circunstancias y Allison fundida a su costado por una aleación de metales. Típico. Vuelve a ser el último mono de la cola.

  
—¿Alguna novedad?

  
—No. Siguen oliendo a regaliz.

  
_Regaliz._

  
—¿Del rojo bañado en azúcar?

  
_Regaliz._

  
Derek y Scott intercambian impresiones sobre –atención– variedades de regaliz, algodón de azúcar del de las ferias de barrio y manzanas caramelizadas. Con toda la formalidad del mundo, como si estuvieran en un entierro. Allison lo saluda con cansancio.

  
_¿Regaliz?_

  
–¿Derek? ¿Scott?

  
–Hola, Stiles. Siento no habert-

  
–Ya, ya. Luego recapitulamos sobre lo penoso que eres como amigo. ¿Vais a explicarme qué coño pasa?

  
Derek les hace un gesto con la cabeza a los otros dos. Stiles no ha decidido si la panorámica de adentrarse a solas con Derek en el bosque lo incomoda (lo amenazó de muerte hace un cuarto de hora) o si solo lo inquieta (lo llamó _Miley_ hace un cuarto de hora), pero lo sigue por inercia.

  
Rodean la casa, bordeando un sendero por el que Stiles nunca había ido. Avanzan en silencio, Stiles tropezándose con dos de tres ramas y Derek lanzando algún que otro vistazo sobre el hombro para cerciorarse de que no se lo ha merendado un gato malnutrido, o cualquier animal con una mandíbula estándar.

* * *

– **A** sí que regaliz.

 

  
–Ajá.

–Del rojo.

–Bañado en azúcar.

–Ya veo.

  
Llegan hasta un claro.

* * *

 **D** escienden por un desnivel, hasta la boca de una cueva. Stiles quiere preguntar si lo que sea que Derek quiere enseñarle va a impactarle visualmente o si puede enfrentarse a ello a palo seco, sin advertencias ni descripciones previas de colmillos inyectados en ácido o similares.

 

  
Es oír los relinchos e invadirle la risita tonta.

  
–¿Caballos, Derek?

  
–… no.

  
–Oh, joder. Caballos. La manada de Bacon Hills se siente amenazada por la familia de Spirit.

  
–No son caballos –insiste Derek, guiándolo por la cueva, cuyo pasadizo está iluminado por luz natural, así que Stiles deduce que tiene que haber otra salida.

  
–Ya. Claro. Buenísimo, en serio.

  
–No son caballos, Stiles.

  
Tiene las santas narices de parecer irritado. _Encima._ Siete pisos de testosterona líquida e irritación. Toma ya.

  
–Los caballos relinchan, Derek. Y eso que estás oyendo son relinchos. De nada.

  
–Stiles…

  
–Sí Derek. Al final Pluto era un perro y Mickey era un ratón.

  
Es un segundo para él, aunque si Scott decía la verdad tras aquel entrenamiento de lacrosse, para Derek y sus sentidos superdesarrollados debe equivaler a cinco horas.

  
Tiene a Derek encima, clavándolo contra la superficie escarpada de la cueva, cazándolo como a los zorros, y Stiles no es un ser sobrenatural, sino un adolescente con su cuota de anormalidad ligeramente rebasada. Tan solo un chico corrientucho que mezcla el ketchup con la mayonesa en el plato de patatas fritas, pero puede sentir su impotencia, _no sé cómo lidiar con esto y tu mierda de sarcasmo no ayuda_ , su incapacidad de expresarse cuando la tensión se le acumula en la nuca (a él se le despierta la verborrea pero Derek enmudece y tiembla como el epicentro de un terremoto, de las filas rompiéndose en la batalla) y le impide pensar. Y su aliento en la nariz. La rodilla contra la hebilla del cinturón y fuerza para destrozar un montacargas. Derek está tan cerca que parece que tiene un solo ojo si Stiles abre los suyos.

  
Cuándo los habrá cerrado.

  
Por qué las manos de Derek están a los lados de su cabeza.

  
_Por qué no me toca._

  
Stiles no quiere que lo toque. Es solo que… es lo rutinario en esos casos. ¿Verdad? Y Derek es lo más próximo a contacto físico más o menos prolongado que ha tenido nunca con nadie. Y solo tiene diecisiete años, cero experiencia y un superávit de energía enroscada en el estómago y otras partes en las que la sangre se concentra y se levanta, estirando la piel. Derek huele a gasolina sin plomo, cuero, pasta de dientes, suavizante y cosas que explotan con solo presionar con la boca abierta.

_Mierda. Derek._

  
–No son caballos, Stiles.

  
Y se aparta.

  
Sin más.

  
Con su ronquera de motor recalentado y su atmósfera de soy-más-hermético-que-las-compresas-de-noche-de-Ausonia. Stiles está seguro de que lo ha notado. Una vez más.

  
–Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

  
_Tienes que dejar de- joderjoder Derek, me voy a volver loco._

  
–El qué.

  
_Pegarte a mí como las enfermedades. No soy de piedra, ¿sabes? Es una reacción biológica y humillante y empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito._

  
–Bañarte en Black XS.

  
_Ponerme cachondo, Derek. Me haces sentir que he fracasado tanto con las chicas que reacciono hasta con los chicos._

  
–Ah, eso.

  
_Ah, eso._

  
Suena a que “ah, eso, ya me estaba asustando” y lo deja confuso, entre aliviado por la certeza de que volverá a suceder y el pánico por haber perdido la esperanza de que alguien lo manosee un poco hasta el extremo de tener que conformarse con Derek. Porque es eso. Y nada más que eso.

_Ah, eso._

  
Stiles va delante el resto del camino.

* * *

 **E** ntre Derek y él se ha erigido un muro de silencio sepulcral que se viene abajo cuando llegan a una pequeña pradera interior, oculta por un techo de hojas entre las que se filtran hilos de sol y polvareda.

  
–Vale. No son caballos.

  
Lo invade una oleada de bienestar involuntario. Nace en el pecho y rompe hasta las yemas de los dedos como un tsunami de chocolate a la taza, espeso, dulzón y reconfortante.

  
_Y ahora qué._

  
–Te lo dije.

  
Más silencio.

  
–Dime que eso de ahí son cucuruchos de helado.

  
–Seh. Creo que el de la izquierda es de fresa.

  
Derek bromeando. _El mundo se va a acabar._

  
Los animales —Stiles no recuerda que figuraran entre los animales de granja cuando se los enseñaron de pequeño pero tienen cuatro patas y respiran, así que _animales_ — interrumpen sus carantoñas para analizarlos con cautela. Parecen reconocer a Derek.

  
–¿Sabes? El otro día hice un test para saber qué pony de My Little Pony era. Me salió Applejack.

  
Un unicornio pequeño y blanco (con la crin de una tonalidad que Stiles conocería si se dedicara a decorador de interiores o a las pelucas de la amiga otaku de Hannah Montana, pero que un mortal cualquiera catalogaría de azul verdoso/verde azulado) se acerca a ellos, desconfiado y con los ojos grandes y brillantes como lunas de melocotón.

  
_No acabo de pensar “lunas de melocotón”._

–Unicornios en Bacon Hills, la película. Taquillazo por detrás de _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_. Lo pondrán en las remesas de los sábados. Yo lo veo claro.

Stiles musita maravillado y a Derek se le escapa una sonrisa tan flojita y tan agotada que parece de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dependienta de Dulcely es un homenaje a mi beta y amiga, Kaith Jackson, de fanfiction, que estuvo trabajando todo el verano para venir a verme a Canarias. La quiero a morir.  
> Shily21 me dijo que a ella Alejandro Sanz ni fu ni fa, pero que Pablo Alborán (<3) le gusta. ¿Cuál es vuestra canción cursi en español favorita?


	3. Yo sé que no he sido un santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien que ni es un santo ni lo puede arreglar llega al pueblo y capta la atención de Satomi Ito, la alfa que coexiste en Bacon Hills junto a Derek Hale. Stiles comienza sus clases de español, Scott se tambalea sobre la delgada línea que separa el ser bueno de el ser tonto y Derek... Derek va a lo suyo, como de costumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chicos y chicas! Después de un año muy pelúo con la uni he conseguido sacar otro capi adelante :D ¿Alguien ve Glee por aquí? Los que lo ven, ¿entienden por qué lo pregunto? ¿No? Pasen y lean, nos vemos al final :3

**A** Satomi Ito no le gusta creer que se es demasiado joven para saber lo que es el amor, o demasiado mayor para leerse _Canciones para Paula_ , porque ha crecido a través de una guerra con un tablero de Go como aliado y un mordisco lobuno como enemigo, y sabe de primera mano que tener pasatiempos ayuda a equilibrar el espíritu. Su manada funciona bien. Las afinidades de los chicos son muy dispares, pero se esfuerzan en encontrar puntos en común. Organizan una barbacoa en el jardín de Satomi una vez al mes, salen a correr por las noches en avanzadillas de tres, con cuidado de respetar el territorio de Derek Hale. Cenan todos juntos los viernes, sin poner pegas. Satomi nunca los elige al azar. Siempre escoge a aquellos que necesitan pertenecer a algo, rodearse de otros como ellos. Sentirse imprescindibles, protegidos, escuchados.

  
Satomi intenta cumplir los requisitos que se autoimpuso en su día, allá por los noventa, cuando luchó y ganó contra Grant Boomerfield, el alfa que coexistía en Bacon Hills con Adriana Hale, la matriarca de los Hale por aquel entonces. Procura que sean chicos con potencial, aunque en el fondo no es como si pudiera controlarlo. Se los cruza en el supermercado, saliendo del herbolario, volviendo del banco. Los mira y ellos le devuelven una súplica muda. Le dicen “señora, me falta algo que no sé lo que es, pero absorve desde el centro del pecho y me siento desorientado, innecesario”. Y Satomi se acerca a ellos cuando están solos. Se presenta, y siempre la reciben como si la hubieran estado esperando. Hace que sus ojos cambien de color. Levanta el tronco de algún ciprés caído. Les explica que el mordisco no es un regalo. Les cuenta todo lo que ha aprendido, les da la oportunidad de declinar.

  
Al día siguiente tiene un cachorro nuevo en su salón.

  
Los últimos fueron los hermanos Talbot. Lori le hace mucha compañía por las tardes. Satomi le enseña japonés. Y a coser. Nunca hace preguntas, por supuesto. Imagina que se siente más a gusto en su casa que en la de sus padres, y está dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto si la niña se lo pide. Su hermano Brett es distinto. Le toma el pelo a los novatos, los inicia, les propina golpes con los hombros. Sabe qué decirles en los momentos adecuados, cómo echarles una mano.

  
Satomi está muy orgullosa de sus chicos, que siempre se acuerdan de su cumpleaños y repiten cuando Satomi hace berenjenas gratinadas. Se ha convertido en abuela sin tener hijos. No es que se haya atemperado, ni mucho menos. Sigue siendo la más fuerte de la manada, y la más habilidosa con los palillos, tanto para el ramen como para sacar ojos y perforar puntos blandos. Nadie se atreve a cuestionarlo.

  
Vuelve de hacer yoga en el parque. Le agrada la rutina plácida de levantarse temprano y estirarse entre la hierba mojada, con el aire helado quemando en los pulmones y sonrojándole las mejillas. Ideas frescas y frases que le han gustado de _El último catón_ navegando entre sus canas. Extraer las fotos que guarda en la cartera y pasar los dedos por las caras, esbozando una sonrisa diminuta henchida de cariño cada vez. Tomar una infusión con leche de almendras ya de vuelta en casa, enfundada en una de sus batas de algodón favoritas, contemplando su jardín zen antes de incorporarse y regar los rosales y el bosquecillo de bonsáis, en el jardín exterior, antes de desayunar una rebanada de pan negro con miel de caña.

  
Se encuentra con él al doblar la esquina del minimarket. Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos dice nada.

  
–¿Necesita ayuda? –le pregunta él con una cortesía impecable, señalando la bolsa de deportes que Satomi finge que le cuesta portar, porque es lo que se espera de una mujer de su edad.

  
–Estoy bien, hijo. Casi no pesa. Dentro solo llevo una esterilla y comida para gatos –sonríe ella. Y la nota. En el centro del pecho. La punzada es inconfundible–. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? –inquiere, y el chico se descoloca por un momento. Es muy joven. Nunca lo había visto por el pueblo. Y seguramente desconcentrará a algunas de sus chicas y les hará replantearse un par de cosas a algunos de sus chicos, y Satomi huele en él algo que no puede identificar, pero tiene talento. Y ganas de encontrar un sendero que esté hecho para él.

  
Y eso es suficiente. Primero tiene que vigilarlo. Cerciorarse. Ser una líder responsable. Consultarlo con sus betas más antiguos, porque Satomi cree que estar al frente de un grupo conlleva precisamente adaptarse a las decisiones de los que lo integran, y no darlas por supuestas.

  
–Supongo que lo estaré –responde el chico al final, como si hubiera estado sopesando la contestación más adecuada–. Acabo de mudarme –añade.

  
Satomi le sonríe con calidez.

  
–Bienvenido a Bacon Hills.

* * *

**T** heo podría decir que ha echado de menos Bacon Hills y sonar convincente. Sin despeinarse. No es como si fuera culpa suya. Necesita distorsionar sus opiniones para poder integrarse. En plan, está pensando una cosa y cuando la empuja sobre la lengua para compartirla con el mundo se le activa una imitación de lo que en la gente sana mentalmente viene siendo el filtro del sentido común, y sale otra políticamente correcta.

  
Es poner un pie en el instituto y asaltarle la sensación gris y gelatinosa de que algo ha cambiado desde que se fue. En el peor de los sentidos. Theo camina por la acera, irradiando tanta comodidad y tanta seguridad que parece Tony Stark en una de sus fiestas. Tiene el don de comerse un plátano en público con dignidad.

  
Atrae miradas. Desencadena cuchicheos. Causa el efecto deseado. Ni puede ni quiere pasar desapercibido.

  
Por dentro se le revuelven las tripas. Piensa en la apacible mujer con la que se cruzó el fin de semana. Observa con suspicacia los setos de la entrada, pulcramente podados. Una chica de veintipocos besa en los labios a un chico embutido en un uniforme de lacrosse, susurrándole un “te veo luego” con una sonrisa queda antes de ajustarse el casco de la bici y perderse entre el mar de cabezas que flotan hacia el edificio principal. Un viejo se abre paso entre la muchedumbre con un puesto ambulante de gofres y café caliente y hay grupitos repantigados aquí y allá, en sus pequeños huecos de siempre, enseñándose vídeos desde los móviles, riendo, bostezando y copiando ese ejercicio de matemáticas que la señorita Lambert quería para hoy. Hay ruido de monopatines y pitidos de los silbatos de los agentes de movilidad.

  
El disco rojizo del sol brilla sobre un manto fino de nubes plateadas y todo parece el decorado de un escenario de celofán que arde con cada luna llena.

* * *

**N** o es que Theo tenga muy claro lo que hacer con su vida después de graduarse, pero sabe que no puede quedarse si lo que pretende es seguir de una pieza. Ese pueblo es una locura. Aparece cada semana en la sección de sucesos de todos los periódicos importantes, y las noticias nacionales siempre le dedican un par de minutos, como si quisieran pasar de puntillas por encima de un caos en el que nadie parece saber cómo poner orden. Le sorprende haber llegado y no encontrarlo todo desierto, con esas bolas marrones de las películas del salvaje Oeste rodando por las calles.

  
Su hermana lo anima desde el coche.

  
–Vaaamos, que a este paso vas a echar raíces –le guiña el ojo, en un tono conciliador. Es su tercer día en el instituto, y Theo está satisfecho con sus progresos. Ha conseguido apuntes de casi todo lo que han dado hasta la fecha, una mesa del comedor donde sentarse y gente con la que pasar los recreos, y aunque ya ha rechazado ir a la bolera y a la heladería que queda cerca de la comisaría, no le ha parecido posible decir que no a la invitación a la fiesta de una tal Lydia sin que nadie sospeche que no funciona bien por dentro–. ¿Vas a estar enfadado para siempre? Porque tengo paciencia para dar y regalar.

  
No le ha dirigido la palabra a su familia desde que su padre les informó de que el cuerpo de bomberos le había ofrecido un traslado a cambio de tres veces su sueldo actual. Al puto Bacon Hills.

  
–No estoy enfadado –musita–. Es solo... necesito un poco de tiempo, ¿vale? Echo de menos a mis amigos –Hannah Raeken suspira, aliviada porque su hermano haya roto su ley del hielo.

  
El problema es que Theo no entiende algunas de las convenciones sociales más elementales, como priorizar el daño que puedes hacerle a una persona por encima de ser sincera con ella, o esa gente que dice que se moriría sin sus hijos o sus novias. O esa otra que asegura que se cortaría un brazo por salvar a su madre. Los muy hipócritas. Como si hubieran pasado por todo eso. Según su último psicólogo ha mejorado bastante, si a aprender a mantener la presión sanguínea, controlar los parpadeos y la posición de las manos mientras afirma que odia las mudanzas y le deprime dejar atrás a gente maravillosa para empezar de cero se le puede llamar mejorar. Por lo menos ahora lo tiene más fácil para sociabilizar con personas poco dadas a desconfiar de los demás. Transtorno de la empatía. Eso le habían diagnosticado a los nueve años. Los fallos cardiacos habían despertado después, Theo supone que para compensar, como si hubieran estado años latentes, dormidos, esperando la confirmación de que era una persona poco ortodoxa que merecía sufrir un poco a cambio.

  
A veces Theo se pregunta cómo será entristecerse por los montañeros que salen a hacer senderismo durante una alerta amarilla de huracán y a los que encuentran tiesos como palos en la fisura de una cordillera tres días después, pero lo único que le viene a la mente es el porcentaje de sus impuestos (cuando tuviera trabajo) que Obama dedicará a rescatar insensatos con helicópteros.

  
Un chico lo adelanta por la derecha, enfilando el sendero de entrada. Lleva la mochila colgada al hombro y habla por el móvil con un gesto de hastío. Tiene un lunar justo en esa parte carnosa de la oreja que duele cuando llevas mucho tiempo con auriculares. A Theo le resulta vagamente familiar, aunque los rasgos se han afilado y los ojos han cambiado, como si hubieran visto cosas que no debieran.

  
–No, Derek, sigo sin tener ni pajolera idea de qué hacer –chasquea la lengua–. ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Te crees que tengo la cura contra el cáncer? Porque si hubieran dos Stiles en dimensiones paralelas y uno se dedicara a buscarla y otro a encontrar la solución para esto el primero terminaría antes –se mira el reloj de pulsera, contrariado–. Avísame de lo que te dice Deaton, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

  
Cuelga.

  
–¿Stiles? –prueba, porque contexturizando supone que se refiere a sí mismo con todo eso de las dimensiones paralelas, y es un calco del chico con el que jugaba en el colegio. Y duda que alguien más sea lo bastante sinvergüenza para llamarse así. Theo no le pondría Stiles ni a un cactus. De todas formas esboza una sonrisa y arquea las cejas, porque no quiere que parezca que reencontrarse con él le da un poco igual, y le conviene ponerse al día con el temario, teniendo en cuenta que noviembre acaba de despuntar, y puede que Stiles no sea de los que toman apuntes, pero por estadística debe conocer a alguien que sí.

  
Stiles se da la vuelta. Frunce el ceño. Abre mucho los ojos. Hurga en su memoria. Encuentra el nombre.

  
¿Tenía tantos lunares de pequeño?

  
–¿Theo?

  
–Cuánto tiempo –le tiende la mano sin perder la sonrisa.

  
Stiles tarda unos segundos que hacen que Theo se sienta ligeramente incómodo, porque sabe lo que está haciendo el otro. Lo está _sondeando_ , como si al verlo le hubiera vibrado algún tipo de sensor.

  
_¿Qué me habré perdido estando fuera?_

  
–Pues sí –concede Stiles, dándole el apretón de manos más débil y breve de la historia de los Estados Unidos–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

  
–A mi padre le han ofrecido el puesto de jefe de bomberos del condado.

  
–¿Y ha dicho que sí?

  
–Todavía no se lo he perdonado.

  
A Stiles se le escapa una risita compasiva, y Theo se felicita interiormente por empezar a causarle buena impresión. Distingue por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera morena y desordenada de una manera tan estética que parece hecho a propósito.

  
–Tío, ¿dónde te metes? –le palmea el hombro a Stiles con reproche.

  
–Qué cara más dura te gastas –gruñe Stiles, haciendo el ademán de pegarle un zape. Ante la sorpresa de Theo, el otro se encoge, protegiéndose la cara con un brazo igual de grueso que la cintura de Stiles–. Theo, no sé si te acuerdas de Scott, pero desecha todo lo que sepas de él porque ahora es un señor muy casado y muy experto en poner a prueba nuestra amistad.

  
–¿Theo? –McCall. Puede que lo que dice Stiles sea cierto, pero dejando de lado el (inesperado) físico de nadador olímpico la cara de crío de Scott sigue siendo la misma. Se le ilumina tanto que casi brilla, y a Theo le resulta un poco violento lo complacido que parece–. ¿Eres el Theo de cuarto grado?

  
En serio. Es chocante. Es como esos murales con el cuerpo de culturistas que tienen un agujero en la cara para que te asomes desde atrás y te saquen una foto para hacer la gracia.

  
Algo no encaja.

  
–Hola, Scott.

  
Es consciente de lo fácil que va a ser ganárselo antes de llegar a las taquillas. Stiles los sigue de cerca, sin perderles nunca de vista. Theo nota sus ojos, inteligentes y cautelosos, clavados en la nuca, y siente el desafío hormigueándole en la punta de los dedos. 

* * *

**S** i Derek es sincero consigo mismo, darle gominolas de mora a un bicho con un cuerno en la cabeza dentro de una cueva no es lo más denigrante que ha hecho y además, cuando está cerca de los unicornios todo le parece estupendo, así que tampoco se acuerda de quejarse.

  
–Veamos –suspira, cogiendo un boli y haciendo recuento en uno de los cuadernos que usa Deaton para recetar dietas a los animales. Todas las hojas son iguales. Cantidad de calorías, grupo alimenticio al que pertenece la sustancia, cantidad en gramos y frecuencia semanal de ingesta. El unicornio de la crin rosa al que Derek ha bautizado como Roxane hociquea dentro del saco de comida que ha traído. Derek no sabe si le gusta o le inquieta que cada vez sean más confiados, porque ignora cómo funciona su dinámica. ¿Tienen jerarquía? ¿Reconocen la autoridad de especies depredadoras como la suya o tinen montada una anarquía? Sabe que los lobos y los coyotes conviven en manada y que los gatos se organizan en sociedades, pero no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con su nueva colección de _My Little Pony_ –. Así que os gusta la hierba, pero solo si es fresca. Bebéis agua y leche. Y os encantan las golosinas, e inexplicablemente no tenéis ni rastro de caries.

  
Roxane agita la cola, como secundando lo que dice. Se acerca a una pared de roca para afilarse el cuerno. Stiles se partiría tanto el pecho de él si supiera que la llama así.

  
Su lobo gimotea solo de imaginarse el sonido frenético y estridente de su risa. Derek aprieta los dientes. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, bajo el influjo espeso y como de endorfinas de la magia que inunda la pequeña caverna.

  
Derek piensa en darle rienda suelta. A su lobo. Dejar que se le cambien los ojos de color. Sacar un poco las garras. Decirle a Stiles que hay cosas que no sabe cómo manejar, que se sabe de memoria los diálogos de _La vida es bella_ y que detestaba cuando en el instituto pasaban la lista de asistencia para que los alumnos firmasen y Paige fingía que no había nadie sentado a su lado. Que tiene miedo de afrontar sus propias necesidades, porque lleva tanto tiempo solo que le cuesta soportarse a sí mismo. Quiere darle la razón a todos y confesarles que a veces tiene tanta tensión palpitando bajo los brazos que no puede tocarles sin hacerles daño. Darles las gracias por tener paciencia con él.

  
Quiere no pensar en todo lo que lo vuelve débil y miserable.

  
Mira a los unicornios. Se pregunta si deberían ponerles un microchip, o vacunarlos o tirarles una albóndiga del IKEA a ver si explotan o algo, porque le frustra no poder hacer más que averiguar sus hábitos alimenticios y turnarse con los demás para darles paseos nocturnos sin que nadie los descubra. Le desquicia porque nacer en una familia de hombres lobo le ha enseñado que nada pasa por nada, y menos en Bacon Hills, donde las criaturas sobrenaturales no vienen de turismo, sino por razones subyacentes y potencialmente peligrosas.

  
Derek manda una foto de la hoja en la que ha estado escribiendo por el grupo de whatsapp de la manada y se la reenvía a Deaton. Stiles es el primero en contestar. “¿Golosinas? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?”. Derek le habla por privado, para informarle de que han sobrado pastillas en forma de rodajas de sandía, por si las quiere. Por alguna pulsión a la que no puede ponerle nombre le avergüenza exponerse de esa forma por el chat grupal, porque no es que le importe que Stiles rechace sus chucherías, pero sí las formas con las que podría hacerlo, y el lugar al que podrían relegarlo. Tiene un estatus que conservar.  
No solo tarda en responderle, sino que tarda en leer su mensaje, lo cual resulta sospechoso teniendo en cuenta que Stiles está todo el día pegado al whatsapp, aunque esté en clase.

  
_Qué raro._

  
Gruñe.

  
Cierra los ojos, centrándose en el perfume de los unicornios que casi opaca el ligero hedor a humedad de la gruta.

  
–No tenéis pinta de ser una amenaza –Tiene que reconocer, rascándose la barba–, pero podríais ser los indicativos de algo, y me está matando no saber lo que es.

* * *

**L** a semana no ha terminado y Theo ya forma parte del equipo de lacrosse. Stiles no hace nada por defender a Scott de Jackson y Boyd, que lo acorralan en el vestuario antes del primer partido de la temporada. Isaac los contempla desde su taquilla, divertido. Parece de esa clase de personas que solo quieren ver el mundo arder.

  
–Scott, deja de ser amigo de ese tío. Ya –le espeta Jackson.

  
–¿Qué?

  
Confuso. A Stiles casi le da pena, pero hace de tripas corazón y no interviene, porque por increíble que parezca apoya la moción de Jackson.

  
–Raeken –mastica el nombre–. No lo quiero cerca de ti, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eso significa que estará cerca de Allison, y Allison es la mejor amiga de mi novia.

  
–¿Y qué? –estalla Scott, con el ceño fruncido–. Jackson, ¿quieres hacer el favor de hablar claro?

  
–Dios mío, McCall.

  
–Scott –intercede Boyd, serio y con la mandíbula tensa–. Sé que piensas que es majo y que mola cómo se ríe armoniosamente y se ofrece a echarte un cable sin pedir nada a cambio, aparentemente, y que sabe un billón de ejercicios para los bíceps, pero antes de que te des cuenta habrá secuestrado a nuestras mujeres, arrasado nuestros campos y colgado a nuestros niños –Jackson asiente frenéticamente, como si estuviera a punto de echar a volar–. Mira, ese tío es un aspirante a sentarse en la cima de los depredadores. Sé que no te lo parece, porque Raeken no es como Derek. No es autoritario, ni lleva esa postura regia y neutral la mayor parte del tiempo, ni te dice abiertamente lo que quiere que hagas.

  
–Scott, míralo de esta forma –Jackson le palmea el hombro–. Derek es Mufasa, ¿vale?

  
–Vale –musita Scott, no muy convencido.

  
–Pues Raeken es Scar.

  
–Huele a golpista a kilómetros, Scott –aclara Boyd–. Es el típico que les baila salsa, bachata y hasta la macarena a las tías con tal de acostarse con ellas y luego se pira, pero con colegas en vez de tías. Un encantador de serpientes. Siento la ridícula necesidad de coger a Erica, levantarla haciendo el cristo sobre mi cabeza y gritar “está en sagrado” cada vez que nos lo cruzamos. No puedo seguir así.

  
Jackson y él intercambian una mirada.

  
–Danny dice que es más guapo que yo –dice el primero, con amargura–, así que la llevas clara si crees que puedes meterlo en el grupo y quedarte más a gusto que un arbusto, porque cuando pienso en amigos pienso en ti, McCall. Por la mierda esta de los hombres lobo. Y tus amigos son los míos –cabecea hacia Stiles con pesar. Empieza a quitarse la camiseta, con la barbilla levantada–. Y no tengo amigos más guapos que yo.

* * *

**A** Theo se lo han repetido hasta la saciedad.

 _No corras mucho, no te estreses mucho, no vivas mucho_. Básicamente su corazón le lleva echando una carrera contrarreloj desde que cumplió diez años, se tiró en paracaídas con su padre y mientras lo reanimaban con descargas en la UCI descubrieron que tenía insuficiencia cardiaca, y que desde ese momento en adelante iría a peor.

  
Sabe que sus padres no lo van a admitir. Que si se mudan constantemente es porque siguen buscando un donante, porque Hannah no es una opción. Theo no está seguro de que ella lo sepa, que es una donante compatible, pero entendería que de saberlo se negara.

  
Él también lo haría.

  
Piensa en Scott y en Stiles y divaga sobre los límites de su amistad. Es un hobbie involuntario. Suele montar escenarios imaginarios en los que las personas que conoce se ven inmersas en situaciones que desafían la estabilidad de sus vínculos emocionales.

  
Le ayuda a conocerlas mejor.

  
Camina por uno de los parques de Bacon Hills, el que está frente a la tienda de discos, identificando las novedades. Han puesto columpios y balancín. Quizá podría adoptar a un perro. Uno grande y robusto que requiriera paseos largos e intensos, y así tendría un pretexto para correr sin que su familia monte el cirio al verlo aparecer con la frente sudada. Se roza los nudillos dentro del bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta Adidas. Se pregunta si podría cuidar de otro ser vivo. Quizá le vendría mejor un gato, porque ha escuchado que requieren menos atención si no los mimas demasiado desde que son pequeños, y nadie se reiría de él por sacar a su gato a pasear a la calle. Es uno de sus dones, el de poner de moda cosas que en cualquier otra persona resultarían hilarantes y de mal gusto.

  
Algo se mueve entre los arbustos.

  
Theo da un respingo. Cuadra los hombros.

  
Levanta los puños a la altura de las clavículas.

  
Se pregunta si será un asesino en serie que está de paso o si es otra cosa.

  
Juraría que acaba de oír un gruñido sordo.

  
Luego, nada.

  
El pecho se le astilla y tiene que sentarse en un banco para no marearse, y se odia por ser tan débil. Porque puede que Theo sepa mentir sin inmutarse, pero se le disparan los latidos cuando lo embarga el miedo.

  
Miedo de morirse sin dejar huella, porque para algo tiene que servir. Tiene que haber un molde donde encajarse y sentirse parte de un todo sin rezumar mediocridad por todos los frentes, algo con lo que pueda ser él mismo, sin dolores de cabeza por estar midiéndose todo el rato, mordiéndose la lengua y cuidando las caídas de pestañas y la profundidad de las miradas.  
Tiene que haber un campo en el que destaque, algo grande reservado solo para él.

* * *

**L** a placa reza _Academia Dorotea / W. Schuester, Licenciatura en Lenguas Hispánicas_ , así que Stiles va a tener que esperar a que se abra la puerta para descubrir si es profesor o profesora. Por una parte prefiere que sea profesor, porque si es profesora cabe la posibilidad de que sea joven y la probabilidad de que sea guapa, y si ya le cuesta un huevo de pato ver un capítulo de _Juego de Tronos_ sin levantarse cada cinco minutos y recorrer el pasillo mientras procesa la información y su mente elabora miles de teorías al respecto, si eso ya le cuesta estando solo y en ropa de indigente, delante de una chica y con su único polo directamente va a agotarlo emocionalmente. Se tira del cuello del polo, que le pica en la zona de la etiqueta. Se lo ha puesto porque no está seguro de que la academia sea de esos sitios a los que te dejan entrar con camisas de los _Lakers_ o en sandalias con calcetines, y prefiere no arriesgar en su primera incursión.

  
Aguarda en el diminuto vestíbulo que precede al despacho en el que tendrá lugar la clase de español. La estancia debería parecer minimalista, pero el color naranja de las paredes y las flores dentro de un jarrón sobre la mesita de cristal aportan un aire cálido al sitio que lo distrae de gran parte de sus preocupaciones.

  
A Theo le pasa algo. Está raro. Puede que siempre haya sido así y Stiles no fuera lo bastante perceptivo de niño para notarlo, o que su personalidad se haya desarrollado durante la adolescencia y él se haya perdido la evolución. Pero pasa algo con él, por más que levante pesas marcando todos los músculos de la espalda y desprenda ese aura de fabulosidad que ya tiene a una mitad del instituto encandilado y a la otra mitad con la autoestima hundiéndose con más contundencia que el Titanic, y que hace que Jackson y Boyd tengan ganas de mear alrededor de Lydia y Erica para protegerlas, en palabras de Isaac. Scott no siente esa urgencia, aparentemente. El bueno de Scott. Stiles espera que el congreso nacional apruebe una moción para que sea necesario sacarse un carnet para ser padre antes de que Scott y Allison tengan churumbeles, porque su amigo parece la clase de persona que no desconfiaría de alguien que se tira con un colchón por las escaleras, disfruta de la tauromaquia o come pulpos vivos, y eso dice mucho de él.

  
La puerta se abre, y por ella sale un hombre con la expresión más bondadosa que Stiles ha visto desde el amigo gordo de Mulan. Le sonríe a Stiles con afabilidad.

  
–Hola. ¿Estás aquí por las clases, verdad?

  
–Sí. Tengo un cupón –dice él, blandiéndolo como si fuera una bandera blanca y estuviera anunciando que viene en son de paz.

  
–Soy Will Schuester, pero me suelen llamar señor Schue. Creo que lo de “señor” es prescindible, pero a mi esposa Emma le chifla, así que no digo nada.

  
A Stiles le cae bien enseguida. Apaga el móvil antes de incorporarse del sillón, se quita la chaqueta y se echa colonia Axe, como medida preventiva. Se ha cambiado tres veces de ropa por el camino y ha aparcado el Jeep en un parking que apesta a gasolina, a tres manzanas. Y antes de eso ha recorrido todo el barrio. Derek no lo encontraría ni aunque contratara a James Bond.

  
–Stiles Stilinski.

  
Pasan a la habitación, decorada con guitarras, flores, jaboncitos empaquetados en cajas de madera, fotos de chicos y chicas sonrientes con diferentes uniformes y postales de ciudades españolas. Junto a la ventana hay un retrato enorme pintado a carboncillo de una mujer de ojos enormes y complexión de ratoncillo que Stiles supone que es la tal Emma.

  
–Y dime, Stiles, ¿por qué estás aquí? Las tres respuestas más frecuentes son obtener el título de español para subir nota en la selectividad, Alejandro Sanz y coger práctica antes de viajar a Sudamérica o a España.

  
–Alejandro Sanz –contesta rápidamente, y el señor Schue le choca los cinco por encima del escritorio–. Y he soñado que viajo a México en un futuro cercano, así que me parece prudente aprender lo básico. Ya sabe, por si es un sueño premonitorio.

  
Esa primera sesión se pasa volando. El señor Schue le explica por encima el proyecto docente, le advierte que la semana que viene habrá deberes y dan los millones de artículos que existen en español, practicando la pronunciación. Stiles toma notas del concepto que tienen los españoles de la colectividad y la individualidad de los sustantivos, como introducción para la siguiente clase.

  
–Quería preguntarle... ¿siempre vamos a ser usted y yo, o tiene más alumnos? No me importa dar clases conjuntas. Así tendría más tiempo para su esposa. Y no sé si acabo de meter la pata diciendo eso.

  
El señor Schue profiere una carcajada corta y brillante.

  
–Gracias, Stiles. Hablaré con el resto. Hay dos chicas que se están preparando para unas oposiciones, pero tengo a tres chicos desperdigados. Ya te diré –y le guiña un ojo con complicidad.

  
Al final escuchan _La tortura_ , de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira, y el señor Schue le aconseja no prestar atención a la pronunciación de Shakira hasta que tenga un español perfecto porque según él, incluso los nativos tienen que hacer espiritismo para entenderla.

  
Cuando llega hasta el Jeep Stiles sigue chapurreando “yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar”.

  
Se siente realizado, contento de estar haciendo por y para él mismo algo en lo que no le cuesta concentrarse. Al encender el móvil el chisme pita tanto que Stiles lo tira al asiento de atrás temiendo que explote. Una vez que se apaga la pantalla vuelve a pescarlo desde el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta.

  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:16)  
Stiles, llámame.  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:20)  
No pases de mí.  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:22)  
¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? ¿Por qué Scott no sabe dónde estás?  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:25)  
Voy a preguntarle a tu padre. Si lees esto ven a la comisaría.

  
Stiles pierde tantos tonos de color que uno más y se convierte en yeso.

  
_Mierda. Mierda, mierda._

  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:38)  
El sheriff está de ronda. Stiles, da señales.  
Mensaje de Calcetines (a las 17:46)  
No sé si te estás haciendo el interesante o si te ha pasado algo, pero voy a matarte. Da. Señales.

  
Stiles no sigue leyendo. Le resbalan los dedos al intentar devolverle la llamada, pero al final lo consigue. Arranca y decide pasar por casa a merendar algo, más por ansiedad que por hambre. Conduce por la carretera que rodea el bosque a sesenta por hora.

  
Al otro lado de la línea se dejan de oír los toques de llamada en espera. Sin embargo, Derek no habla. No habla nadie. Solo se oyen interferencias; como corrientes de aire.

  
–¿Derek? –pregunta con la voz tensa como la cuerda de un violín, porque es injusto que se pase días sin hablarle y se esconda en su guarida de lobo para que Stiles no se acerque y no pueda esperar una puta hora y media para decirle lo que sea que tenga que decirle–. ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cómo le sube el azúcar a mi padre cuando aparece alguien despedazado en Bacon Hills y tardo más de tres tonos en cogerle el teléfono? ¿De verdad no puedes sentar el culo y esperar un poco sin movilizar a los bomberos, la policía local, la nacional y el ejército del aire? –distingue un borrón por el rabillo del ojo. Se le van los dos, el izquierdo y el derecho al retrovisor–. JODER.

  
Casi le da un ataque al corazón.

  
Derek. Hale. Corriendo. Al lado de su Jeep. Corriendo por la puta carretera en paralelo a su puto coche con el móvil pegado a la oreja y las cejas imposiblemente juntas del cabreo tan bestial que lleva encima. Stiles no sabe si atropellarlo antes de que alguien lo vea y flipe en colores o frenar en seco.

  
–¿Puedes _tú_ no esfumarte como el humo en la situación en la que estamos, Stilinski? –ruge, con los ojos rojos como rubíes, exudando instinto asesino por cada poro–. ¡Para el coche! –brama.

  
–ESTÁS LOCO.

  
–Stiles. Para el coche o me tiro en plancha y no me hago responsable de lo que piense el tapicero cuando vea las marcas de garras a lo largo de toda la puñetera puerta delantera.

  
Stiles se traga el “toca este Jeep y te disecaré y te donaré a la ciencia, chucho” para decir algo más coherente.

  
–¡Te va a ver alguien! –grazna, porque cómo es posible que precisamente a Derek se le vaya tanto la olla con el secreto que encierra la luna, _por Dios bendito._

  
–No si paras el puto coche de una puta vez.

  
El frenazo se oye hasta en Pernambuco.

* * *

**S** e miran en silencio.

  
Cocina de Stiles. Tazas de té sobre la mesa que los separan como barreras de ceniza de montaña.

  
Derek se cree muy persuasivo, y no le faltan razones para ello. Probablemente sea capaz de imponer más presión que la rubia tristona de _Caso Abierto_ en los interrogatorios, pero Stiles no piensa ceder ni un ápice.

  
–Tengo derecho a mi parcela de intimidad –le espeta–. No te voy a decir dónde he estado porque no quiero que vengas cada vez que creas que me necesitas y me saques de ahí como si me estuvieras deshauciando de un piso patera.

  
–¿Y si te arranco las uñas con unos alicates?

  
–Me compraré unas de porcelana y me colaré en tu casa por las noches con una pizarra portátil que arañaré hasta matarte de irritación.

  
–Ya me estás matando de irritación.

  
Stiles se lleva los nudillos a las sienes. Se levanta con brusquedad, arrastrando la silla. ¿Puede ser tan tozudo?

  
Lo señala con el dedo.

  
–Mira, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no me dices cuál es mi lugar, y pretendes que no me inmiscuya en las cosas que no te interesan y que me deje la piel cuando no tienes nadie más a quien acudir, y no soporto tener que adaptarme a ti y que tú no muevas un dedo cuando te necesito.

  
A Derek le cuelga un poco la expresión, y Stiles nota que le arde la cara, y querría molerlo a palos con su bate de béisbol y escupirle que no es más que un chucho con delirios de grandeza, pero no puede porque no son lo bastante amigos para no perderse si se hacen daño.

  
–¿Ahora me necesitas? Si ni siquiera te caigo bien.

Stiles no piensa dejar que le afecte el tono con el que lo dice, como si anhelara escuchar lo contrario.

  
–Pesas ochenta y tres señores kilos y te he mantenido a flote durante dos horas en una piscina. Sé la talla que usas de chaqueta y cuál es tu bola favorita de la bolera del centro comercial, te ayudo con la restauración de tu puñetera mansión siempre que tengo un hueco e intento acercarme a ti para que no nos sintamos miserables cuando todos salen en parejitas, pero en realidad te detesto –se cruza de brazos. Se chupa los labios. Lo increpa–. Imbécil.

  
Derek se revuelve en su silla. Gira su taza de té. Evita un contacto visual directo.

  
–Pensaba que te había pasado algo. Siempre estás pegado al móvil.

  
–Puede que haya encontrado algo que me llena lo bastante como para no estar pendiente de nada más.

  
Derek levanta la cara con una mueca de extrañeza.

  
Stiles se da cuenta. De que ha sonado raro. Intenta ponerse en el lugar de Derek, convencerse de que es demasiado simple para interpretarlo de la forma equivocada. Se queda helado cuando Derek saca una foto de la trasera de sus vaqueros y la arroja sobre la mesa con parsimonia.

  
–Ten cuidado con este chico. Satomi cree que tiene potencial, y en su historial consta que necesita un transplante de corazón antes de los dieciocho. No te acerques mucho a él durante los próximos tres meses. Va a tu instituto. Como está en el mismo curso que todos vosotros y Scott me ha dicho que le cae bien y... bueno, no sé. Pensaba que quizá a ti también. A Boyd y a Jackson no les da buena espina, y tú no contestabas mis mensajes –niega con la cabeza–. Ha sido una estupidez.

Es doloroso verlo balbuceando. Porque Derek Hale no balbucea. Derek Hale se comunica a base de órdenes y sarcasmo y Stiles se siente peor a cada segundo que pasa.

  
–Derek.

  
–Tengo que irme. 

  
Y salta por la ventana de la cocina antes de que Stiles pueda explicarse, porque siente que no es asunto de Derek pero que _no puede_ dejar que tenga una idea tan alejada de la realidad, porque Stiles no está saliendo con nadie y no soporta que Derek de entre todas las personas crea que sí. Y no sabe por qué. Se lo imagina, pero es insoportable, porque quizá le ha ido tan mal con las chicas que no puede evitar ilusionarse ante la perspectiva de que un tío como un castillo le guarde las chucherías que unos ponis no quisieron.

  
Es patético, tanto que no repara en la foto que Derek ha dejado en la mesa de su cocina, junto al té que no se tomó, hasta un rato después.

  
–No me jodas –farfulla, confuso. Harto. Cansado. Quiere arrancarse el cerebro y dejar de pensar en el instituto, en la ingenuidad de Scott, en todo lo que tenga que ver con Derek, por favor, en los secretos que no puede contarle sin enseñarle el cuello y confiarle todo lo que importa.

  
Quiere no pensar en Satomi mordiendo a Theo Raeken, porque sabe que es una alfa y que no hay mucho que Stiles pueda decir para hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero presiente que no es buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabía lo que quería escribir hasta que llegó la quinta temporada y se me ocurrió meter a Theo en el sarao, porque todos lo odiamos pero es un canalla genial. 
> 
> Por último, sé que es imposible dejar un review en cada historia que curioseamos, pero si tenéis tiempo y os apetece lo agradecería mucho. Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que nunca es el momento de hacer lo que me apasiona, y me ayuda un montón saber que no solo me gusta a mí; que estoy contribuyendo a que otras personas pasen un rato agradable. Básicamente me cuesta mucho hacer algo por y para mí. Por supuesto, estoy abierta a sugerencias constructivas, no todo va a ser la panacea. 
> 
> Gracias por aguantarme :3

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un review pezqueñín comentando el helado que más os gusta en otoño?


End file.
